Donate/Русский
Пожертвования (Donate) — функция, которая позволяет гражданам, Организациям, или странам жертвовать валюту, золото, или, предметы инвентаря другим субъектам eRepublik. Для того, чтобы сделать пожертвование, зайдите в профиль субъекта (игрок/организация), которым вы хотите пожертвовать и в правом верхнем углу кликните на кнопку «Donate». Появтся вкладка инвентаря с именем «Items» (Предметы) и вкладка с именем «Money» (Деньги). Размер пожертвований ограничивается размером инвентаря. Если инвентарь игрока полон, то он не может получать пожертвования предметами — появляется следующее сообщение при попытке пожертвовать: «Citizen cannot accept your products because his inventory is full». (Игрок не может принять ваши продукты так так его инвентарь полон) Помимо пожертвований игрокам и организациям, вы также можете жертвовать золото/валюту напрямую стране или партии. Пожертвования игроков и организаций Каждый игрок или организация могут жертвовать свои предметы или деньги другим сущностям мира. Предметы Игроки могут использовать drag & drop для пожертвований предметами другим игрокам или организациям. Когда вы используете drag & drop, вы видите 10 слотов для заполнения если инвентарь игрока/организации имеет 10 или больше свободных слотов в своём инвентаре. Если у игрока/организации 9 или меньше свободных слотов, то вы видите все свободные слоты.. Если пожертвование прошло успешно (у принимающей стороны достаточно свободных слотов), то вы увидите соответствующее сообщение: «You have successfully donated the items». После нажатия кнопки «Donate», предметы будут перенесены из вашего инвентаря в инвентарь получателя и он получит соответствующее сообщение. Если во время переноса получатель получает другое пожертвование и свободных слотов его инвентаря недостаточно для получения пожертвования, то вы увидите следующее сообщение: «During the transfer process, another eRepublik entity donated products to (citizen/organization name) and the inventory slots could have been occupied. Please try again.» Во время процедуры пожертвования появится ссылка на все пожертвования данной сущности (All donations). Деньги Каждый игрок может жертвовать золото/валюту другим игрокам, организациям, партиям или стране. На странице пожертвования вы увидите слежующую информацию: * Ваше золото/валюту; * Donate field - поле для ввода с возможностью ввода только чисел; * Кнопка Donate - после нажатия произойдёт перевод денег и получатель получит нотификацию. Для пожертвования доступны только суммы с точностью до 2 знаков после запятой (например: вы можете пожертвовать 1,23 RUB, но не 1,234). Сообщения: * Если игрок/организация пытается пожертвовать 0 или отрицательную сумму, или в поле ввода суммы находится текст, то появляется следующее сообщение: "You can only donate an amount of money that is higher than 0." * Если игрок/организация не имеет достаточного количества денег:"You do not have enough money in your account to make this donation." * Если игрок/организация пытается пожертвовать деньги игроку/организации, которые не существуют: "The Citizen/Organization that you are trying to donate money does not exist" * Если игрок/организация пытается пожертвовать деньги с аккаунта, который ему не принадлежит: "You do not have the proper account to donate" * Если игрок/организация успешно жертвует деньги: "You have successfully donated (amount) (currency/Gold)" Если получатель не имеет счёта в необходимой валюте, то такой счёт будет автоматически создан. Пожертвования компаний Пожертвования от компаний доступны лишь главному менеджеру. Предметы Вы можете получить доступ к пожертвованиям материалами (Donate raw materials) из секции материалов на странице компании (en: Company_(presentation_page)#Raw Materials Section). Вы можете использовать drag & drop для пожертвований материалами другим компаниям (только строительным и производящим компаниям и только те виды материалов, которые используются этой компанией). Добывающие компании не могут принимать никаких пожертвований. После нажатия кнопки Donate материалы будут переведены в инвентарь компании и владелец компании получит нотификацию. Во время процедуры пожертвования появится ссылка на все пожертвования данной сущности (All donations). Country donations Конгрессмены могут предлагать закон для перевода денег со счёта страны на счёт организации. На странице пожертвований в меню управления страной член конгресса должен сделать следующее: * ввести имя организации; * ввести количество (минимум 10, максимум 10.000 золота или валюты ); * выбрать валюту; * ввести ссылку на обсуждение. Когда закон предложен, золото/валюта изымаются со счёта страны. Когда конгрессмен предлагает некоторое количество денег для пожертвований организации, он должен убедится что на счёте страны остаётся достаточное количество денег для выплаты подъёмных для 500 новых жителей. Если на счёте страны недостаточно средств, то конгрессмен получает следующее сообщение: ''«The country does not have the necessary amount of Gold in the account to print this amount of currency.» Если организация не существует, то конгрессмен получает следующее сообщение: «The Organization that you are trying to donate money does not exist.» Если закон поддерживается, то организация получает предложенное количество денег и нотификацию. Если закон отклоняется, то золото/валюта возвращается на счёт страны. Могу ли я продавать/покупать на чёрном рынке? Это значит что вы хотите продавать/покупать напрямую без использования рынка. Да, но это достаточно рискованно. Для того, чтобы избежать рисков, вы должны заключить действительный контракт. Если другая сторона не исполняет контракт, то вы можете обратиться к администраторам, которые начнут судебное разбирательство. Отсутствие действительного подписанного контракта означает что вы лично ответственны за использование чёрного рынка. Категория:Русский